


The Flame That Binds Us Together

by Kazer1988



Category: Chicagoblackhawks
Genre: Blackhawks, Canada, Hockey, Kazer, M/M, USA, World Juniors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazer1988/pseuds/Kazer1988
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonny may or may not have an obsession with a certain American curly-haired boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flame That Binds Us Together

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so just to let you guys know, if I do ever update a story, it will be a sequel or so. I won't do it for this one because I feel really happy with how this story turned out. Oh and another thing, near the end, the perspective changes from third person to first, and it's supposed to be that way, don't worry. You'll just have to read 'til the end to find out. ;)

*************************************

 

And then Jonny saw him. He was like a white, red, and blue flame skating, nearly a blur, towards the far right hand corner of the ice for the puck. Jonny had never in his life seen a player with such precision and talent while on the ice (other than Gretzky and Crosby.) The way #27 deked easily and swiftly around Slovakia's defence (and offence) was remarkable.  
By the time Jonny had finished watching the game on his couch in his apartment in Sweden, the U.S. had scored six goals to Slovakia's one, two of the U.S's goals in particular, scored by number 27, Patrick Kane.  
Jonny had obviously heard of Patrick Kane before the World Juniors, and got to play against him earlier on in the tournament, thankfully beating the U.S. because, well, they're the U.S., and maybe, just maybe, because it was against Kane too.  
His teammates thought it was weird that he knew about him, and that he actually sort of cared, but Jonny thought that it was better off knowing your opponents so you don't get creamed on National Television in the World Juniors, for god's sake. And it was Patrick Kane, so Jonny thought it was really quite weird on his teammate's part's that they didn't know about him.  
Jonny decided that since he had a game versus the Slovak's the next day, he should get some rest so he could play well, again, and obviously to achieve the not so far-fetched objective: to win.  
He hadn't practiced so hard and stayed out hours longer than he should have on the ice skating and shooting for almost his whole life for nothing. He wanted to win gold again this year.  
If it was against Kane, then Jon would probably be the happiest guy alive, but then again, even if it wasn't against the U.S. and Kane, he would still be pretty damn happy. 

* "Watch who you're running into, Canadian!" A voice rung in Jonny's ear as he looked up to see a mass of dirty blond curls framing the boy's face, looking at him, as Jonny came out of the Canadian locker room after the U.S. game they had won 6-3.  
"Well, you sort of bumped into me, dude." Jonny answered, not wanting to use the "Canadian" and "American" thing. He thought it was a bit pathetic and sort of racist in a way, yet Jon wasn't exactly sure how.  
Jonny found himself staring into the boy's green orbs, then deciding that he had definitely been looking a bit too long, so he braced himself to look away, feeling a bit uneasy in the prescence of him. Patrick Kane.  
In someway, the name sounded unreal...  
"Hey! Toews, ya?" His voice echoed.  
"Ya, Kane...?"  
A smirk appeared on Patrick's face. "Ya, you know, I would think you would know, I mean, I am me. Plus I think I dangled around you a few times tonight." He chuckled.  
Jonny just looked at him, unsure what to say.  
"Hey, lighten up Canadian. You seem so...serious, EH?" Kane said as he emphasized the Canadian stereotype.  
"Well, I gotta get going, but I'll see you 'round, Toews, eh?" He laughed a full-hearted laugh, his eyes soft, and Jonny not knowing really what to think now, he felt a bit retarded at this point.  
"Not all of us say that!" He shouted in Kane's direction as he walked away, turning, looking at him, smirking again.  
"Sure you don't, Canadian." He laughed in Jonny's direction.  
"Screw off, American." Jonny mimicked Patrick's way of talking, laughing along to himself, shaking his head, as he heard laughter in the distance, knowing that this was probably gonna be something Patrick wasn't gonna let go of, but then again, whatever. He even might be able to talk to him again, maybe about hockey. Jonny actually found that even more amusing than the fact that he had practice the next day, but then again, Jonny sort of somewhat wanted a day off, feeling a bit confused, but honestly, happy as hell, a good hell, as he started towards the arena doors to head home.*

Jonny was awakened by the sound of his door being harassed by hard knocks jarring into it.  
"Wake up, moron!" He heard Gagner's voice from the hallway.  
"Shut up, Sam!" Jonathan answered, rolling his eyes and getting up, making his way towards the door and barely opening it up by the time Gagner bursted into his hotel room.  
"Damn Tazer! It's eleven. Our game starts at one. You're usually the stupidly organized guy who is up and ready at like seven, idiot!"  
"Calm it, man! It's not gonna happen again, I just slept in." Jonny said as he went to get himself a protein shake, thinking, no, you were having retarded dreams about first time meeting a kid that's younger that you who seems like your idol.  
"Man, those things are gonna be the death of you, those retarded shakes."  
Jonny just shrugged as Sam went through the "schedule" of the day because Jon was apparently not responsible enough on that day to go through it.

"Alright, so we gotta be at the rink in 45, man, then we have creepy dressing room talk, then warm-up, then pre-game skate, then game, then nothing!"  
Jonny just looked at him, surprised at his somewhat simple enthusiasm, rolling his eyes.  
"I'm gonna get changed, man. Don't you dare come stare at me or I will punch you so hard."  
"Ha, at least it'll be a better pre-game conversation than our talks about your obsession with Pat Kane." Gagner started laughing as he smiled with content at his own joke.  
"That wasn't even funny man! I do not have an obsession with him, shut the hell up! Dear God."  
Sam just continued laughing and seeming more and more pleased with himself, as Jon groaned.  
"I'll be in the car man," Sam said to him as he grabbed his keys and looked disgustingly at Jonny's protein shake. "And don't have any fantasies while I'm gone, eh, Tazer?" Sam called as he went out the door. Jonny just rolled his eyes and got out his clothes. Eh...huh, maybe Kane did have a point, maybe we did use it a bit too often. Ugh, the boys were probably right too. Maybe he did think about Kane too much. 'That's unfortunate,' Jon thought to himself, sighing as he got on his clothes and headed out the door.  
"It's gametime, man," he told himself. "No time for thinking about retarded Americans." Jonny chuckled to himself and remembered the American and Canadian jokes, but told himself to get into character, and turned his game face on, knowing that Sam and the boys would definitely bug him about his "obsession" again, but god, it wasn't. 'Whatever,' Jon thought to himself as he came out the front door of the apartment. "We've got a damn hockey game to win, Gagner." He said to Sam as he got into the car, as Gagner smirked. "Hell ya we do, Jonny." And they did. 3-0. Neither Sam or Toews notched any goals, and they didn't win by as big a margin as the American's that night, but a win's a win, and that was good enough for Jonny.

After the game that night, Jon decided to go watch U.S.A.'s practice, and after some consideration, he asked Gagner if he wanted to come too. All Sam did was scoff, and say, "Sure Tazer, if it pleases you, then I'd love to see you happy watching Kane - I mean the U.S.'s practice."  
Jon just sighed. "Of course, Sam." He replied, shaking his head, Gagner chuckled to himself, and after a while, he got a smile out of Jonny too.

Jon thought that going to the practice would be good for him, but it actually made him quite upset. He couldn't help noticing all the places where the coaches weren't using Patrick. If they would just let him do more on the ice, he would be even more incredible. He tried pointing this out a few times to Sam, but all he got was the blank stare, the smirk, or the shake of the head with the: "Yup, you're obsessed." And Jonny just sighed because maybe Sam was right, yet Jon still refused to believe it was true.  
After the practice, Jonny tried to get out of the arena as quickly as possible, so Patrick, or his team didn't see him and Gagner. God.  
"Let's go man!" Jon urged Sam on towards the door.  
"Aren't you gonna say hi to Patrick?" Sam asked, acting confused, and sad, well, acting like Sam.  
Jonny sighed. "No," he said. "We were here to see what opponents we're gonna be facing in the quarters, the semis or the final, not to socialize with--Kane."  
Sam sighed and acted hurt, putting a hand to his chest while beginning to heave hard and heavy. Jonathan laughed and rolled his eyes. He was just about to walk out the door when-  
"Hey Canadian!" Jonny heard the voice coming from behind him.  
"Damn," he murmured to himself and looked to Gagner for assistance, but all he got was the hands in the air and the clueless expression.  
Jon turned, spotting Patrick jogging up to him.  
"Hey, uh, what were you doing watching our practice? I mean, I saw you-"  
"They should use you more on the ice. You'd be more valuable then, and you would also become a better player. I mean, you're already a good player but if they used you for more stuff and, uh, gave you a centre who could give you more, uh, direct passes..." Jonny trailed off, feeling a bit awkward because he knew that he could be that centre. If Patrick was on his line, he would give the best passes in the world.  
"Um-Sam and I have to go...maybe, uh, see you later...uh, Kane." Jonny said, breaking the awkward silence and giving a silent close-mouthed nod and a half-smile to Kane, then dragging Sam out, leaving Kane there, uncertain of what to say, but somehow pleased with what was said to him. 

The week went by quickly and the Canadian team was doing really well, then again, so were the Americans, and of course, when the Americans and Canadians are both doing well, they end up having to play each-other. It was the semis, and Jon felt pretty nervous. Whoever won this would go to the gold medal game and whoever lost would play in the bronze.  
After a hard-fought victory, and intent and intense looking at the American lines, concluding that Patrick was better than all of his teammates, Jon was content. They won - Jonny's team, that was -which was good.

When Jonny came out of the dressing room, he saw the American players coming out, and silently swore to himself because they were leaving out the same door he had to get out by. He didn't really want to cross any of their paths, but, what the heck he thought, I won. Plus, Jonny thought that everyone had left by now.  
As he walked past the dressing room, he heard shouting, and the all-familiar voice he knew so well.

"Well maybe if you'd have played better and at least notched an assist or even one goal we could have pulled it off!" Jonny heard the coach's voice. 

"Ya? Well maybe if I had a centre that could throw me decent sauces across the ice, I could do something out there! You don't use me for anything!" 

"So our centres aren't good enough for you, huh? Well who would you wanna be your centre, huh, Kane?" The coach's voice shot through the dressing room. 

"You know who I'd want? I'd want Toews." 

"The Canadian?" 

"Ya. Jonathan Toews."

"Well, you know Patrick, the Hawks want you. Everyone says they'll get first pick '07 draft. Maybe they'll take you and you can play on the same line as Toews, huh? Would you like that?!" And then there was silence, and Jonathan honestly felt like shit. Even though he should feel relieved. Out of any centre, Patrick would pick him to be his, and he might be on his team, god, the same team as Tazer.  
Jon had to get out. He picked up his bag and walked past the door, as he heard a slam behind him, and he heard a slight breath. Jonny turned to face Patrick, who was just standing there, probably uncertain of what to do.  
"You uh-played great today..." Jon said, his eyes shifting from Patrick to the walls, unsure of where to put them.  
"Really?" Patrick's voice answered, with an extra edge to it, Jon knowing that Patrick had to let off steam and that it was probably the worst time for Kane to have bumped into him, but soon, Patrick's voice softened, beginning to sound quieter and shakier than usual. "You really think so?" He asked.  
"Of course. You know, when I don't score or assist, I feel like crap, but after every game, I try to think of one good thing I did that game other than scoring or assisting."  
Patrick was quiet for a while, then said: "You know, that's pretty great." He chuckled to himself, but it was more like a sad, forced chuckle.  
"Listen," Jon said, finding Patrick's eyes. "I want you to do that, right now."  
"I can't-"  
"Fine. I'll do it for you. Alright, let's say the one time you just came on the ice then picked up the puck on the far side, then gave one of the best sauces I've ever seen in between the two defence right onto that guy's tape."  
"But-"  
"But nothing. He was shit. You were amazing and it was perfect until he fucked it up, okay?"  
That time Patrick actually laughed. And just that made Jon smile.  
"Come on, I'll walk you to your car, American." Jonny said, chuckling.  
Patrick gave him a smile, but then said:  
"Hey uh-Toews...?"  
"Ya?"  
"Call me-Patrick... Or, uh-Kaner...?"  
At that, Jonny grinned.  
"Ya. Sure-Kaner. Hey, call me Jonny. Or uh-Tazer." Jonny said, a bit flushed looking down at the ground, and when he looked up, his eyes met Patrick's, and it was as if there was nothing else in the world, just their two smiles, directing at each-other.  
"Jon, good luck next game."  
"You too, Pat...is Pat ok?"  
"Ya." Patrick said as they reached his car.  
"Thanks, man."  
"No problem."  
"Hey uh Tazer?"  
"Ya Kaner?"  
"Are the-rumours true? The, uh, ones about Chicago wanting me as 1st overall?"  
Jon shrugged, but then said:  
"I don't know for sure, but, I mean, I hope."  
Patrick smiled.  
"Of course you want me on your team. I'm me." Patrick smirked.  
"Of course!" Jon said as he began crossing the parking lot to get to his car, mimicking Patrick's voice again, smiling.  
"See ya around?" Jon asked.  
"Yeah." Patrick answered, and all Jon could do was think about how maybe, just maybe he might be able to play on the same line as Patrick Kane one day. 

You know that feeling when you score and you just feel -- on top of the world? Like nothing could bring you down, like you're floating almost? Yeah, Jonny had just felt it. He didn't know how most guys handled it, but he felt pretty high, so he took hinself off of the ice for a while.  
His goal turned out to be the championship winning-goal, so that was good. Like, excellent.  
Jonny thought the plane ride back home was gonna be really nice.  
He thought it would be pretty peaceful, and I mean, he knew it would be, it's just, the U.S. having to ride with Jonny and the Canadian team would be - different. Jonny sort of wanted to stay away from Patrick. In case, he wouldn't be able to see him again. He didn't want to get too attached, because then it would be worse knowing Jonny would probably never see him again. But oh well, Jon always thought the world hated him.

The plane ride was honestly not that bad. Sam, Patrick, this James VanRiemsdyk guy and Jonny played cards and talked about the NHL and what teams the boys thought they would be drafted to.  
When Patrick brought up the fact that he might go to Philly or Phoenix, 2nd or 3rd overall, Jonny couldn't help himself from automatically responding: "Chicago.," and without a second thought, giving a light smirk. Jonny apologized to James because he was in the draft with Patrick and he was a pretty high prospect also, hee didn't seem to mind though.

When the plane landed, the boys all said goodbye, wished each-other good luck, and Jonny told Patrick that he would see him on the other side, meaning the NHL, Chicago.  
Patrick argued and thought that it probably wouldn't work out, but Jon told Patrick he would give him a pretty long lecture about all the reasons that he would make Chicago if he kept worrying, so, he stopped. They laughed for a bit, then said their goodbyes. Jon sure hoped that was enough.

****************************

I was pretty surprised I invited Jonny over to watch the draft. I mean, he was selected third overall by the Hawks last year, and decided not to play, so being invited to a team thing like this is pretty unexpected for someone who isn't completely on the team yet, but I'd wanted him to come obviously, to see what the team'll be like next season, our team. Toews is gonna make it this year. I know it, he's a damn good player, and even as young as he is, he's a pretty good leader out there, I've seen it, even in the few times I've seen him play.

"Alright, let's start." Gary Bettman's voice started off the draft. He has a pretty fucking annoying voice and is kind of a douche, even though he's a total nerd, but I mean, we still have to like: 'Follow his rules and like, bow down to him' or some shit. It's not like he's the queen, but I mean, whatever.

"Settle down people!" I shouted, my voice echoing through my living room. Jonny was Canadian too, which was pretty cool, and so were a lot of players on the Hawks, which I bet Jonny liked.  
I heard about how well he played at the Juniors, and found out that Patrick and Jonny actually talked a bit during the tournament.  
It took pretty much all of Bettman's introduction of the Blackhawks' organization etc. for me to quiet the house down.  
Dale Tallen came up to the podium and began speaking, thanking the Blue-Jackets for having him and thanking the fans at the United Centre. There were a few shouts and loud opinions during his introduction (mostly mine. I wanted Kaner, he would be good for the team, and I think he would be really great for Jon too).  
Though, when it was time to announce who the Hawks were selecting, everyone was quiet. 

"With this historical pick...from the London Knights..." And the whole house burst into shouts and screams. Things went flying, and - a stuffed bear - oh God.  
Jonny didn't know what to do, but when he saw Patrick hug his parents and sisters, he smiled a genuine smile. I saw the way he looked at him, and the way his face lit up. I knew that Jonny was rooting for him to be on the Hawks, for what reason, I didn't know then, but I knew that Jonny cared a whole damn lot. 

When they began showing highlights of Patrick in the World Juniors, Jonny honestly laughed, and shook his head, not even believing what was happening. Overall, it was a really good day. 

 

Training camp was-interesting. Just before that, the boys had a house party to get to know one another, and Jon didn't think that Patrick even noticed or remembered that he was on the team-pretty much. He was fine with leaving it until training camp though. Other than the slightest nod from Patrick, he was all focus. Patrick was really set on making the team, and don't get him wrong, Jon sure was too. He hadn't really even seen Patrick that much though. 

Coach Quenneville called every-  
one in.

"Hey boys! I wanna try something. Toews, I want you in centre. Hossa I want you on the left and Kane I want you on right. Three man weave, then finish off." 

They set off. Jonny started with the puck, then passed to Hossa, switched with him, as he passed to Kane, Kane switched with Hossa, as the three skated quickly and swiftly across the ice, then Kane passing to Jonny and then him finishing it off, scoring top shelf, even all he would have to do would be tap it in considering the best fucking pass ever - curtosy to Patrick. 

"Now THAT everyone, is how you do a three man weave."  
Jonny smirked and looked in Patrick's direction, and soon a small smile came from him too. 

After decisions were made and the team was completed, practices began. 

Coach Q, as Patrick and Jonny called him, wanted them to do most things together. As the team's "star rookies", they were expected to be like best friends, but honestly, it wasn't hard. The boys were made roommates, and spent nearly every living minute together. 

One morning before practice, Jonny was honestly as tired as ever. He couldn't think of anything resourceful to do at all, so he called Pat and since Kaner said he didn't wanna play video games and refused to nap with Jonny, they went on a walk. 

"Isn't it weird how everything--turned out, ya know?" Patrick asked Jonny, seeming like he was looking at him for an answer.  
"In what sense?" Jonny asked. He thought he knew, but didn't want to sound extremely inadequate (as coach Q would say) if he ended up talking about something completely opposite of Patrick's subject.  
"I guess...just the way the World Juniors went, you and me, then, I mean, actually getting to play with each-other, on the same line! The Blackhawks, NHL man!" Patrick's face lit up into a huge smile, and Jonny couldn't help smile along and laugh a little.  
"You're right, Pat. Everything's--perfect." He smiled genuinely, and then it was like the World's. The way Patrick's orbs looked into his own and the way Jonny knew that it was a special moment, like cloud 9. And then, Jonny felt weight pressed up against his lips. Not just any weight, lips of their own, moving to his, soft and gentle, moulding with his slowly until they pulled away.  
"Sorry man. I---"  
"No, it's okay. It's perfectly fine." Jonny answered, flushing, looking down at the ground.  
"Wanna play some video games at the apartment?"  
"Sure, Kaner."

The boys sat there for a while, playing video games on Jonny's couch in Chicago, until Patrick began a topic of speech.  
"Hey, remember the juniors?"  
"Ya-why?"  
"That Gagner guy...he remind you a bit of Sharpy?" Pat asked, a bit uncertain.  
"Ya..." Jonny started. "That's honestly really true. He was always pulling pranks on me, and bugging me about stuff..." Jonny chuckled and shook his head, remembering the Kane subject.  
A few times after the draft, Sam had called, bugging him about how he got to be on his team now, his line, and be with him everyday, God.  
"Oh, like what?" Patrick asked, wiggling his eyebrows.  
"Well---my team thought I had an-uh--sort of obsession with you, 'cause I knew who you were before anyone else on my team...I don't know how they thought that." Jonny said, mostly truthfully.  
"Wait a second, man. Me?"  
"Ya...it was a bit weird and somewhat uncomfortable." He laughed to himself silently and shook his head again.  
"Well, you did come watch some of our games..."  
"To know the opponent better." Jonny answered, smirking.  
"Well maybe that's how you beat us in the semis, EH? With Jonny's undercover skills?" Patrick laughed at himself, while Jon just rolled his eyes and tried not to laugh at how simply pathetic that sounded.  
"But really man, what about like Jack Skille or Peter Mueller?"  
"Uh--who again?" Jonny felt definitely out of the conversation at this point, but his thoughts were just met by laughter echoing through his apartment as Jon groaned, yet smiling.  
"God, Kaner."  
"Haha. Jonny, you really did have an obsession with me." He laughed again.  
Jonny just shrugged, as usual when someone commented something that was most likely true but that Jon just didn't really have an answer to.  
"You know, I honestly don't get how the one time I saw you and played against you in the World Juniors, I didn't have my lucky #88 on me. I mean, it's like my good luck symbol." Jonny nodded his head, knowing what Pat was talking about, feeling the same with his number, 19.  
"Thank God I had it all through London though, and now. I don't think I would've played nearly as good."  
Jonny just looked at Patrick with disbelief.  
"Well," Jonny corrected, Patrick laughing and cursing and Jonny swiftly afterwards.  
"Kaner, you don't need a damn lucky number to make you the player you are! The World Juniors, for one example, you played your ass off! And you were fricking amazing, man! God, Pat, you're perfect with or without that number." He looked at Patrick, giving him a half smile.  
"God Jon," Patrick smiled, leaning in to hug him. It was until then that Jonny didn't really notice how much Patrick's hair was finally growing out, but it was nice that way.  
"You know, Jonny?" Patrick began again as he pulled away.  
"Yup?" Jon asked with a questioning look, but Pat shrugged it off.  
"'88's my birth year, obviously, but I mean, it just gave so much more meaning to me, I guess." 

"Like Crosby. He's the best in the League, personally. Even though it's only his third year." Jonny responded.  
Patrick didn't really give a response, except a blank expression, a bit sad, honestly.  
"Don't talk about Sid, man." Patrick said, chuckling a bit.  
Jon laughed. "I won't." He said to Pat, kissing him lightly.  
Jon heard the sound of his apartment door being bombarded, as It is, pretty much every week.  
"Tazer! Get your lazy ass out here, we have practice in 30! Is Kaner with you? I can't find him anywhere God Damnit!" Jon groaned and went to unlock the door before it was killed by Keith's hand and Seabs' screams through it.  
"Oh, of course he's with you! You guys honestly have seperation issues, seriously!" Keith said, as Seabs just laughed.  
"Nah, man." Patrick says, smirking. "We're just the star rookies and have to room together on the road for the next what, five years, til '13? Ya. We just gotta catch up til then."  
Patrick smirked as he went to get himself milk from Jonny's fridge.  
Jon just smiled and laughed, shaking his head.  
"Right." He said, pointing at Patrick, as the two shouted like they would when they scored.  
"Good God," Duncan sighed. "We'll be in the car, assholes. Don't get any retarded ideas when I'm gone." Seabs said. "And Jonny, control little Kaner, man." Keith finished speaking as Kane's milk spit from his mouth as he fell to the floor laughing. Jonny just laughed along, covering his face with his hands as Keith and Seabs walked painfully out Jonny's beaten-up apartment door to the car.  
"Come on man, get ready." Tazer said after a few minutes of continuous laughter through his apartment. "Oh, and you're cleaning that up, man." Jon said, chuckling.  
"Fine by me." Patrick said as he headed to the counter for the wipes, then got his stuff.  
"I'll change in the dressing room. See ya in Dunc's car."  
"Because you have to come to my place still dressed in your pyjamas every weekend, huh?" He laughed as Patrick smiled, sending him a wink as he headed out the door. 

****************************

The rest of the season was great, Jonny and Pat stayed on the same line for the entire year, and even the next few years too. Thank God they finally admitted to themselves that they kind of did, actually love each other, after their damn secret flirting attempts and sort of dates.

When Pat shot the puck in the net during the fourth minute of overtime in Game 6 of the 2010 Stanley Cup Final, when he skated as fast as he could across the ice to Niemi and looked back at the bench, nodding, Jonny knew they had won the Cup. He honestly thought he was one of the most surprised guys on the bench, yet always seemed to be the last one off when Kaner was on the ice, not surprising though.  
When Jonny came over, it was just incredible, and the fact they were in Philly was even better. And when Patrick whispered, "You've got your cup now, Captain." Jonny smiled, unable to speak, then laughed. It was a whole-hearted laugh, and when Pat smiled back at Jonny, his whole hearted smile at Jonny, he knew that they would be okay.  
And when Jonny took the Conn Smythe and skated towards Kaner, pointing at him, no words came from either of them, just those smiles that carried them along this whole way. 

 

Now it's April, 2013. At the beginning of the year, Kaner and Jonny were allowed to be cleared of their roommate terms, meaning they could have our own hotel rooms on the road.  
Jon and Pat stayed together for a few more months though.  
In January, they thought maybe it would be better to be apart a bit more. Jonny admitted he did need to get away from the kid sometimes. And I mean, their "seperation issues" are sort of finally over. I had bugged them about that for a while, I mean, I didn't come banging at Jonny's door nearly every Saturday morning like Duncs and Seabs to check on nothing.  
The boys try to spend as much time with each-other off the ice, and when they're at home, they still pretty much live together in Jonny's appartment. Video games, stories, protein shakes, beer, them, sometimes even Duncs and Seabs in Jonny and Patrick's place, everything. 

This season has been one of our best in a long time. We had an amazing streak at the beginning of the year, and we're still doing pretty damn well.  
Jonny thinks he could win another Cup with the Hawks, with Kaner. And maybe, just maybe, he might be able to spend the rest of his career with him, playing on his line, like they wanted. I'm not playing with both of them on a line as much anymore, but I do play with Kaner quite a bit, and even though Pat and Jonny don't really play on each-other's lines as frequently, that won't and can't even change the fact that Patrick is Jonny's now, for a pretty long time.

Maybe some day I could meet this Gagner guy, see if he thinks these two are as meant for each-other as I do. 

I mean, people do say we're pretty similar.

~La Fin~


End file.
